United Nations of Earth and Her Colonies (EZ1239)
“We the people of the Unified Earth Government are capable of rebuilding our colonies with the help of the , other members of the United Sol Alliance and the Galactic Republic, not the New Sith Empire and their Insurrectionist allies, who I think are a direct threat to our security, our liberty, and our freedom." “The UNSC Infinity has found the Master Chief, I have order the crew of our pride n' joy to bring our hero home, and they'll succeed in doing the job.” Ruth Charet's second inaugural speech to all UEG citizens after being reelected for her second term, circa May 12th, 2557. The Unified Earth Government (abbreviated as UEG) is the central government of humanity. Formed on 3/8/2170 now known as Founding Day Background The UEG is a Joint Federal-Democratic Republic. History Formation The Birth of the Slip-space drive Interstellar Era The Insurrection Human-Covenant War Post HC War Political Parties Population Centers Cities on Earth New York City-18,890,456,237 Mombasa City-17,278,360,120 (rebuilt by 2557) Tokyo-16,120,345,780,810 Los Angeles-15,747,808,621 New Phoenix-14,101,343,900 Sioux Falls-13,596,248,082 Overall Population: 26,000,000,000 Terrans (2557 estimate) Cities on Reach New Charlotte-17,405,238,120 New Alexandria-16,236,890,168 New Little Rock-15,136,996,340 New Manassas-14,208,560,101 New Sioux City-13,810,532,440 Overall Population: 20,000,000,000 (2557 estimate, recolonized by 2557) Government Branches United Nations Space Command (UNSC) United Earth Colonial Administration (UECA) United Earth Colonial Military Administration (UECMA) United Nations (UN) Nations on Earth United Republic of North America (URNA) The URNA was formed on December 30th, 2016 with the Treaty of Chicago between the countries of North and Central America, including the recently formed United Provinces of Canada (UPC), the 774 year old United States of America (USA), the United Mexican Republic (UMR or also known as United Mexican States), the United Republic of Panama (URP), and many other North and Central American nations. It was one of the founding members and world superpowers of the Unified Earth Government and still has a seat in the UN and the UEG Terran Nation Council. United South American Alliance (USAA) The USAA was formed during the Third World War and fought beside the UN, the alliance was formed by the signing of the Treaty of Rio de Janeiro between various South American countries including United Republic of Brazil (URB), the Unified Argentinean Republic (UAR), the United Republic of Peru (URP), United Republic of Chile, and the other South American nations. It was one of the world superpowers that founded the UEG. United Republic of the Pacific Ocean (URPO) United Alliance of Asian Republics (UAAR) United Republic of Europe (URE) United Federation of Africa (UFA) United Alliance of Islamic Republics (UAIR) United Alliance of Middle Eastern Republics (UAMER) UEG member colonies (920 colonies) Sol System The Sol System is humanity home system and consists of the following planets: Earth: Earth is humanity's home world and the UEG Capital, the planet is also the UNSC's #1 fortress world. **Earth (United Republic of Earth and Luna) ***Luna (United Republic of Earth and Luna) **Mars (United Republic of Mars) ***Phobos (prison colony) ***Deimos (prison colony) **Jovian Moons (United Federation of the Jovian Moons) **Titan (United Republic of Titan) UEG Inner Colonies (around to 512 colonies) Sol Sector *Epsilon Eridani system **Reach (United Republic of Reach) **Tribute (United Republic of Tribute) **Beta Gabriel (United Republic of Beta Gabriel) **Circumstance (United Republic of Circumstance) **Tantalus **Epsilon Eridani IV *Cygnus System **Cygnus ***Trio Moons **New Jerusalem ***Cygnus Moons *Sigma Octancus System **Sigma Octancus IV **New Earth ***New Luna *Hope System **Hope ***Hades Minister Sector *Minister System Miridem Sector *Miridem System **Miridem ***Miri **New Devon ***New Devon Moons *Alpha Taurius System **Alpha Taurius II ***The A. Taurius II Moons *Atlas System **Atlas ***The Atlas Moons Venezia Sector *Venezia System **Venezia ***The Venezian Moons *Chi Rho System **Chi Rho ***The Chi Moons UEG Outer Colonies (around to 408 colonies) Beta Taurius Sector *Beta Taurius System **Beta Taurius II ***The B. Taurius II Moons **New Mars ***New Phobos ***New Deimos **New Reach **New Venus ***New Vena *Taradia System *New Tarawa System *Far Isle System *Jericho VII Eridanus Sector *Eridanus System **Eridanus II ***Eheild **Eridanus Secundus *Mamore System **Mamore *New Commoner System *New Eridanus System **New Eridanus ***New Eheild *New Far Isle System *New Prussia System Epsilon Taurius Sector *Epsilon Taurius System Gamma Taurius Sector *Gamma Taurius System *Circinius System **Circinius IV *Chi Ceti System **Chi Ceti *Bliss System **Bliss *Green Hills System *Epsilon Indi System **Harvest *Epsilon Iota System **New Harvest Trivia *The UEG Government is a joint federal and democratic government. *Mid-Western city of Sioux Falls, SD being a mega city comes from the author being from the city. *UECA/UECMA is the replacement for the CAA/CMA. *The UN still exists and runs all governments on Earth. Category:EpicZealot1239